Love Not Lost
by Taihza
Summary: Shuichi comes home to find a certain blonde cheating. In a rage he leaves and goes to america. Will yuki be able to get him back or is all hope gone? I don Not own Gravitation or claim to! Mpreg in later chapter's! First Fic to ever write.
1. Prologue

**(A/N. I do not Own Gravitation or the characters. I am Planning on making this longer but I want to know if it is any good, So tell me what you think so far!)**

**(Chapter 1)**

Shuichi walked into yuki's apartment sighing. It was a long day at NG for the pop star. Shuichi yawned and began to walk down the hallway stopping when he heard a noise from yuki's computer room.

"Yuki?" shuichi said walking over to the door and gently opened it. Shuichi froze. There in yuki's room was a girl sprawled out doggy style over yuki's desk, while yuki was thrusting in and out of her. Shuichi felt sick.

"y…yuk..YUKI!" Shuichi screamed. When the blonde finally recognized his pink lover had come home his eyes were wide.

"Shu! Its-" Yuki was cut off immediately when he began to talk. "IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK! RIGHT!" Shuichi screamed. Shuichi was heartbroken; He had found yuki cheating numerous amounts of times but always forgave his lover. But this time. This time was different. Shuichi stormed out of the hallway to the apartment door and left. He was done. Shuichi took his cell phone from his pocket and called seguchi.

The phone rang for a minute and a voice answered over the phone. "Shuichi? Do you know what time it is?" A very mad Mika said over the phone. Shuichi could feel the tears build but held them back. "I. I'm sorry mika, Can I talk to tohma?" Mika sighed and shuichi could hear her call her husband to the phone. Second later tohma answered the phone.

"I'm taking your offer tohma. When do I leave." Shuichi said. Tohma chuckled over the phone.

"Tonight. I'll send ryuichi to come get you, Are you at Eiri's?" tohma asked. Shuichi felt his heart throb at his lover's name. Well ex-lover now. "No. tell ryuichi to meet me at the park by Eiri's apartment." tohma smiled over the line. "I'll see you soon then." Seguchi said hanging up. Shuichi sighed and walked to the park he always went to when something was on his mind. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. Closing his eyes he thought of yuki's face one more time. _'One day yuki. We will meet. And I won't go back to you.'_ Shuichi thought. He opened his eyes and smiled. "America. I bet it's going to be great." He said closing his eyes again.

"What's going to be great?" he heard. Shuichi gasped and immediately looked at the person who was none other than Yuki.

"I'm leaving." Shuichi said standing up. "We are done yuki!" He said glaring at his ex-lover. Yuki chuckled. "No were not. You always come back. I give it a week tops and you will be back in my apartment." He said holding his arms out towards Shuichi. "So let's save the wait and why don't you come right now." Yuki said.

"It's not that simple this time." Shuichi said sighing.

"SHUU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING? COME ON! KUMAGURO MISSED YOU!" Ryuichi said looking in bushes.

Shuichi smiled. "Saved by my Idol." With that shuichi gave one last glance at yuki and walked away to find Ryuichi.

"SHUICHI!" ryuichi screamed hugging the pink haired man. "You ready! tohma said take you to the airport immediately." Ryuichi said calmer. Shuichi just nodded and followed ryuichi to the car both getting in and making their way to the airport.

**(Three Months Later)**

Yuki Woke up and yawned. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Yuki frowned at the silence; He was used to a very energetic Boy living with him. Now. It was just too quiet. He yawned one more time and walked over to the couch sitting down he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The new popped up, Yuki was just about to turn it off when he had seen a picture of shuichi. He gasped and turned up the TV as loud as it could go.

"_**Hey boys and girls! This is your host Yume! Coming live from Los Angles! I am about to interview Shindou Shuichi for the First time since he moved to America." **_The host giggled and went into the conference room where Shuichi sat with three other men. Yuki gasped as he saw shuichi. The pink hair he once had was now dark brown and the oh so happy face of his was cold as ice. "Shu..." He whispered silently.

"_**So! Shindou-san. When are you planning to go back to Japan? Also are you planning on rejoining Bad luck?" **_Yume asked excited.

"_**To answer your first question. I will be returning to Japan in a month."**_ Shuichi said not very enthusiastic. Yuki felt his heart throb. _**" and for your second question. Yes. I do plan on rejoining bad luck when I get there. I miss my friends. America has been great but I'm ready to go home." **_Shuichi said letting a small smile fill his face.

"_**Along with friends Mr. Shindou. Are you planning on going back to Eiri-" **_Yume was cut off mid-sentence. One of the males sitting by shuichi stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"_**Shuichi is done with the interview now. We will take our leave."**_ The man said. The rest of the band got up along with shuichi and began walking through the crowd. The camera followed them all the way outside. Yume ran out and said one last thing. _**"Shindou-san! If you could say one last thing before you leave!" **_Shuichi looked into the camera and laughed. His face turned serious again as he spoke. **"Fuck You Eiri"** He said in perfect English.

Everyone screamed, while shuichi just laughed and got into the car. _**"Reporting to you live from los Angeles Yume out!"**_ The news cast finished and yuki felt tears stinging his eyes. Shuichi really was not coming back to him.

**( I know its short but bear with me! Like I said I am planning on making it a couple more chapters ! Please review!)**


	2. The Club

**( A/N I Do Not Own Gravitation Or Claim To! Hope You Enjoy Chapter Two!)**

**(Chapter 2)**

Shuichi sighed in the car. He should not have said that over national TV. Yuki Probably Had not been watching anyway. _**'**__Three Months. I miss you so much yuki.' _Shuichi thought. He looked at his new band mates. When he left for America Tohma Had already talked to Reiji So Shuichi could continue with his music. Through Reiji Shuichi met Adin, Orion, and Haru.

Shuichi smiled thinking about the first impression Adin, Orion, And Haru had on him. Adin Was Very handsome. Blue eyes, Long red hair to the mid of his back, that somewhat reminded Shuichi of Hiro. He sighed silently. Adin Was the one who showed his ass back at the interview. Knowing shuichi's Past with Yuki made Him a Little overprotective.

Orion Had Light Blue eyes like Adin but had very Blonde Hair and also like Adin Had hair that went to the middle of his back. Orion was sweet. He barely Spoke, But When he did. It was always something meaningful.

Haru on the other hand had Dark Brown Eyes and Black Hair. His hair was not long but Short and shaggy. He had one Hell of an attitude. Shuichi managed a giggle thinking about yuki. _'Yuki and haru would get along perfectly.'_ Shuichi thought.

"Hey Pop Princess! You sure gave those reporters a scare back their!" Adin said moving his arm and wrapping it around shuichi. Shuichi Blushed. "Y.y...Yeah So What?" He said not looking at adin. He had got used to adin being touchy feely but sometimes it just made him shy. Haru Glared over At Shuichi Then At Adin. "IS THIS REALLY THE IMPRESSION YOU WANT TO GIVE JAPAN SHU!" He Yelled. Shuichi ducked his head down. "What impression haru..." Shuichi said barely above a whisper. Haru kept glaring.

"Well we as a band are going to japan. I don't want to get there and everyone think we are some bunch of American hoodlums that turned you bad!" Haru said calming down a bit.

"He deserved it Haru! Yuki deserves to be put down!" Adin said defensively. Orion Sighed and everyone shut up.

"Just give it a rest. Shuichi is legend in japan. We will automatically have a good impression just by rolling with him" Orion said smiling at shuichi. Everyone just nodded.

_**(**_**One Month later)**

Shuichi and his band arrived in japan. Once they got off the plane there was camera's in every put his hand in front of his face along with the rest of his band mates and walked over to their limo. They all got in and sighed getting away from the cameras. They all started Laughing in sync with one another while they made their way to NG Studio's.

The limo parked at NG and the musicians got out and walked into the building.

"SHUU-CHAN!" Ryuichi screamed Holding Kumaguro in one hand and waving with the other.

Shuichi smiled and walked over to him. "How Have you been? i have not seen you since i left on the plain. Is Hiro and Fujisaki good?" Shuichi said smiling Giving his idol a huge hug.

"Hiro is great! He has been waiting for you since you left! And Fujisaki-Sama...well. He's good" Ryuichi said smiling.

Orion, Adin, and haru all stepped forward shaking ryuichi's Hand smiling and talking about the stories that shuichi told them. While the band was entertained shuichi ran off towards the recording room. Once he got to the door he looked through the glass seeing hiro and k talking. The Now Brunette singer opened the door and ran to hiro tackling him to the ground with a hug.

Hiro was caught of guard but noticed it was shuichi and hugged his best friend back tightly. "We missed you shu. We all missed you." Hiro said tears building in his eyes. Shuichi stood up pulling hiro up with him and sighed.

"It was a good experience hiro." Shuichi said smiling. His face hurt from smiling so much. When he was in America Shuichi was practically Emotionless. Now in japan there were so many smiles.

"So it's your first night back in japan! How about a party?" Hiro said excited. There was nothing more fun to him then clubs liquor and dancing.

Shuichi smiled. "Yeah. I'll pick the place and call to tell you where it is at!" Shuichi gave hiro a hug one more time and left the room forgetting k was there.

Later on that night Shuichi called Hiro Telling him he was At a club called Angles.

Hiro sighed when he found out the information and picked his phone up and dialed a number calling it. The ring ended with a swift "Hello?"

"Yuki. Shu is at angles." Hiro said feeling bad for telling yuki. He did not want to hurt shuichi but shu still loved yuki and hiro could see it.

"That American japan club that plays nothing but American music?" yuki said snorting. That was one place he never wanted to go. an American club. Yuki could hear a sigh on the other line then spoke again. "I mean of course I'll go.. You have to go also though!" Yuki said smirking.

Hiro agreed and they both hung up the phones and headed their way to the club.

Hiro came in first. He Walked around the dance floor and spotted shuichi. "SHUU!" Hiro yelled towards shuichi but he did not hear him over the music.

Shuichi was dancing with adin. In America he Began to like the band the stooges. And luckily the song 'I want to be your dog' was playing. Hiro stared in awe at shuichi. He was wearing Long Black Baggy Pants and a half shirt that cut off above the belly button. And. WAIT. '_A BELLY BUTTON RING!' _Hiro thought almost fainting.

Shuichi kept moving to the song. He and adin dancing close grinding on each other. You could tell shuichi was drunk just by the way he looked. And he looked sexy at that. Hiro froze when his phone went off. "Nah. Hello?" Hiro said trying to hear over the song.

"It's Yuki where are you at?" Yuki said irritated already.

_'SHIT HES GONNA KILL THAT AMERICAN!' _Hiro thought. " Im by the bar. Meet me there" He said hanging up. Hiro sat down at the bar and sighed. This night was not going to well. AT ALL. Yuki found hiro a couple minutes after they hung up and sat down beside him ordering a drink.

"So. Where is shuichi?" Yuki said looking at hiro and then looking on the floor to find him. Hiro began to shake. '_AHH HAVE TO ESCAPE!'_ The Stooges song ended and 'Flesh for fantasy' began to start. Yuki Felt His heart throb when he spotted His Shuichi dancing with another man. He stood up and walked out onto the dance floor.

Adin sighed all this dancing was making him tired he needed a drink. "Hey shu. I need a drink do you want anything.?" Adin asked. Shuichi shook his head no still dancing. Adin sighed again and walked away from the dance floor not even noticing Yuki Walk by. Yuki got to the middle of the dance floor sneaking up behind shuichi wrapping his arms around the boys waist while moving with him.

Shuichi smiled and continued dancing with the mysterious person. _'Whoever this is, He is really good at dancing.'_ shuichi thought to himself in his drunken state. He was turned around before he could blink and felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Finally realizing who it was he broke the kiss wide eyed. "Y..Y...YUKI!" He said startled and ran to the bathroom.

Yuki sighed and followed his ex-lover to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

"Shu Where are you?" Yuki said looking around the bathroom. He then spotted Shuichi sitting in the corner head between his knees sobbing. Yuki began to walk over but stopped. "Shu.." He said tears building up.

"GO AWAY YUKI!" Shuichi shouted standing up. " I DONT WANT YOU!" He said again. Yuki Froze. _'Enough with this nice shit'_ Yuki Thought Walking over to shuichi. Yuki put his hands against the wall behind shuichi and pinned the boy in one spot.

"I'm not leaving until we talk Shuichi." Yuki said staring at shuichi. Shuichi didn't answer. He just looked away. Yuki bent his head lower and captured shuichi's lips once more. Shuichi being drunk had been whisked away by the kiss the moment their lips met. Shuichi wrapped his arms around yuki's Neck opening his mouth when he felt yuki's tongue on his lips. Yuki slid removed one hand from the wall and slid it up shuichi's half shirt and gently began to play shuichi's Nipple Earning yuki a moan from the boy. Yuki smiled But was interrupted by a loud THUMP. Adin was standing in the doorway to the bathroom dusting his outfit off. _'That kick made my shirt dusty.'_ Adin Though With a sad face. "Hey Shu!" Adin waved smiling. He walked to the bathroom stall door and froze. "Y..YUKI!" Adin yelled.

"Yes...You are?" Yuki said irritated now. Shuichi gasped and ran from yuki over to adin wrapping his arms around him holding on tight.

"Don't do anything adin please. Lets just leave okay." Shuichi said While Fresh tears made their way down his cheek. Adin sighed And Nodded.

"Don't Come around him anymore yuki!" Adin said turning around and walking out of the bathroom with shuichi.

"OR WHAT!" Yuki yelled, clearly pissed off. Adin stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around pushing shuichi off of him. "OR YOUR GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Adin said Yelling. Within a Mere second Orion and Haru were in the bathroom restraining Adin, While Hiro and Seguchi Were restraining Eiri. Shuichi just stared at everyone.

_'Wait...Why are Hiro and yuki..? They hate each other.'_ Shuichi thought. He then covered his ears while Adin and Yuki yelled back and forth to each other.

_**(A few Minutes Later)**_

Shuichi left the club with his band mates going to the hotel they were staying at. Hiro And Seguchi took Yuki To His Apartment.

"Yuki. Just give it time. Shuichi will come back to you." Hiro said sighing.

"Yeah. Right." Yuki said in a sarcastic tone. Hiro walked over to yuki and slapped him in the face.

"YOU DID IT! YOU HAD TO CHEAT ON HIM ALL THOSE TIMES! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! HUH! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM WHEN HE IS DRUNK IS NOT A GOOD WAY TOO GET HIM BACK!" Hiro Said. He was at his limit. For Four months yuki had been sulking wanting shuichi back but never put any thought into why he left. Yuki stared wide eyed. Tears built up and they fell from his face.

"You have to help me hiro" Yuki said sobbing.

**(At The hotel)**

Adin sighed walking out of the shower. The last thing he needed was a brawl on frontline news. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Adin heard a knock on the door and smiled. "Come in." He said.

Shuichi opened the door and closed it behind him. "I'm going to see yuki adin." He said. "Please don't follow I will be alright. Ok?" adin just nodded. His smile faded as he climbed under the blankets. Shuichi opened the door and left.

_'When will he be mine...'_ Adin thought to himself before he fell asleep.

Shuichi called a cab after he left the hotel. The cab took him to yuki's Address. Shuichi got off the car and slowly made his way to yuki's Apartment door. Shuichi gently knocked on the door. He was Nervous. _'Why did I come here'_ He asked himself but realized it was too late. He was gazing upon the gorgeous eyes.

"S..SHU!" Yuki Said In Awe

**(To Be Continued)**

**So i feel mean. HAHAHA Cliffhanger! But working on another chapter :) Some Lemon in the next one! Will adin have Shuichi or will Shuichi go back to yuki? Tell me what you think :)**


	3. The Night Two Hearts Become One

**(A/N AGAIN! i do not own gravitation or claim to!...Gosh i feel like a broken record...Hope you enjoy chapter THREE!)**

_**(L And Misa For Eternity)**_** Thank you for the review! i am glad you enjoyed reading so far. I kind of got lost on chapter 2 and I felt like I was just writing nonsense. But I'm glad my nonsense is enjoyable. :) I was in this huge Debate with myself at the beginning of the story, Mainly Being. I wanted to write a mpreg Story but i steered the other way :D This is the first fic i have posted at all so i know it may seem like a lot of nothing but i think i can make it a good story! i hope you stick out to the end! lol also the club dancing. The music that inspired me to even write this fic in the first place was flesh for fantasy and i want to be your dog. so i figured i would throw that into the mix somehow!**

_**(YaoiFangirl89)**_** I realized the mistake after you reviewed My Chapter! Lol. I was actually in the middle of writing a naruto Fanfic as well so I must have switched names. :D But thank you for pointing that out! Now when people hopefully read it they say hey! There is no Ninja in this story! So i like that you pointed that out or i would have never noticed 3 and Along with the TORTURE YUKI! i am all for it! Secretly : D *winking* lol. But just not quite yet! I Hope you like the story so far! I am kind of wishing I wont babble as much! But thank you for your great eyes, I hope you like the story!**

**(Chapter 3)**

Shuichi Froze instantly. He was still kind of dazed from the liquor but he had sobered up for the most part.

"I...I..." Shuichi did not know what to say. He sighed looking down at his feet. He looked back up and was about to apologize to yuki about the club incident when he heard a voice calling for yuki that just sounded. OH so familiar.

Shuichi pushed the door open and his jaw dropped when he saw hiro sopping wet with a towel on. Shuichi was mad. No. He was PISSED! "SO THIS IS HOW IT IS EIRI! I LEAVE AND YOU FIND A NEW TOY! HIRO YOU ASS YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! SO MUCH FOR LOYALTY! SO MUCH FOR HONOR AND RESPECT!" Shuichi spat out. There were no tears in his eyes.

"I AM DONE TRYING TO FIGHT MY FEELINGS EIRI! THIS IS IT! I AM DONE!" Shuichi said walking to the door. He stopped and turned around. Yuki's Heart was torn. Shuichi could see it on his face. Shuichi stared for a second and then spoke In English knowing that hiro could not understand.

"_I wish I let adin at you back there. I have been pushing him away. Every advance everything! and deep down I know...you knew I would come back. And this..Yuki..I don't regret a single thing I have said. I hope you know. I don't think this will ever be forgiven."_ Shuichi said closing walking out of the apartment slamming the door shut.

Yuki dropped to his knees. Shuichi just dished out the most painful words. Tears rolled down the writer's Cheeks. "There were many things i never wanted him to find out hiro. THIS! Being one of them." Yuki stood up and walked to the couch sitting down. Hiro stared dumbfounded at yuki.

"out of all things. YOU THINK I WANTED SHUICHI TO KNOW THAT I AM SLEEPING WITH YOU! DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND TO COME OVER JUST NOW?" Hiro was shaking. He NEVER thought shuichi would find out. But after shuichi left they both needed the comfort so they found it in each other. Hiro walked out of the living room and into the bedroom. Stripped down and put his clothes on.

"He is going to that American isn't he hiro." Hiro didn't know that yuki had followed him to the bedroom. hiro just nodded. knowing that when shuichi was mad, he did stupid things.

"Then stay with me tonight..." Yuki said walking over to the raid head wrapping his arms around hiro. "stay..Please..One more night." hiro was trembling. He was so upset and he didn't know what to do. "This is the last night yuki, I can't do this with shuichi knowing." Hiro said turning around planting a small kiss on yuki's lips.

**(At the hotel)**

Shuichi looked like crap. It had been raining the whole way home. He refused to call a cab. He refused to call his band mates. Once inside the hotel though shuichi leaned against the elevator tears still rolling down his face. _'Is it too much for me to be happy? Too much for me to have yuki back.'_ Shuichi thought. He wiped his face when the elevator stopped on his floor. he began walking to his room but stopped when he was in front of Adin's door. Shuichi used a key card and opened the door silently walking into the room closing the door behind him.

Shuichi walked into the bathroom stripping his clothes turning on the shower afterwards. He looked at himself in the mirror and started crying again. He was dirty from outside. His heart was crushed by his ex-lover AND his best friend In the same day. AT THE SAME TIME!

"Your dirty shuichi." came a voice from the doorway. Shuichi turned around just standing there. Tears still rolling down his cheeks. Adin sighed and walked over to shuichi wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"You shouldn't have gone shu. I knew this was going to happen." Adin said frowning. Shuichi Buried his face in Adin's Chest still Crying.

"Shuichi. Look at me." The red haired man said looking down at shuichi. Shuichi lifted his head up looking at adin. Adin raised his hand to Shuichi's Cheek wiping the tears away. Slowly bending down Adin planted a soft kiss on shuichi's lips. It wasn't a fierce kiss that yuki always demanded. It was sweet. Shuichi had no words to describe the feeling he had.

Shuichi melted into the kiss closing his eyes opening his mouth when he felt Adin's tongue slide across his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance but Adin's won. Adin broke the kiss planting smaller ones by shuichi's eyes and cheek's. Shuichi blushed. This kind of kindness only happened when.

"Your drunk still aren't you." Shuichi said glaring at adin.

The mood that had been set between him and shuichi was automatically broken when he said that.

"Great MOOD kill Shu" adin said turning to leave but was stopped when shuichi's hand grabbed onto his shirt. "I'm sorry." Shuichi said barely above a whisper. Adin turned back around and began to take his clothes of. Shuichi's Eyes widened at the sight. Adin was very fit. A six pack traceable on his stomach. He then looked down jaw dropping at the size of Adin's erection. _'THAT THING HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN IT'S SO BIG!'_ Shuichi thought blushing.

"Now. If I was drunk. WHICH I AM NOT. I don't think I would be like this now would I?" Adin said lifting shuichi bridal style while stepping into the shower. Adin gently put shuichi on his feet and began to soap his body up. Shuichi was beet red. Yuki had NEVER been this kind to him. He could feel tiny butterflies dancing around in his stomach. _'When had this attraction for adin become so strong'_ Shuichi thought to himself. Shuichi was turned on and adin could tell from shuichi's own erection. The red haired man turned shuichi around face the water and began to rinse the smaller man off.

Adin ran his hands everywhere making sure the soap was off. When he was at shuichi's Chest and moved his hands towards shuichi's Nipples. Adin began to pinch them lightly earning a moan the shuichi. Adin kept one Hand playing with one of shuichi's Nipples and moved his second hand down to shuichi's Erection rubbing the tip teasingly. Shuichi moaned turning around a putting his arms around Adin's neck.

"D.'t tease me!" Shuichi said putting. Adin ignored shuichi and lowered his head placing another kiss on shuichi's lips more passionately. He began to rub shuichi's erection faster making shuichi moan and pant through the kisses. Shuichi broke this kiss releasing a loud moan as he climaxed. Adin Smirked cleaning shuichi up under the water. He turned the water off and lifted shuichi bridal style again taking him out of the shower and laying him on the bed. Shuichi was in no state to even object. He was burning from the inside out. Shuichi had not felt this good in a long time.

Adin Climbed on the bed laying on his back and pulled shuichi onto his lap. Shuichi blushed sitting straight up. It had been almost five months since he last did 'IT' to the well renowned Yuki 'AKA' The devil. Shuichi bent down and kissed adin. His heart started beating faster as the kiss intensified. Adin broke the kiss and moved his mouth to shuichi's ear as he whispered.

"Shuichi.. i want you so bad.. can i..." Adin looked at shuichi who blushed fiercely before giving a slight nod. Adin sat up switching spots with shuichi. He bent over the bed to the Nightstand and opened the top door. After a minute of rummaging through the drawer he found a bottle of lube. Adin squeezed some lube from the bottle rubbing it on his erection. He smiled the smile a man normally has before they are about to get laid and he set the lube on the nightstand. Adin lifted shuichi's Leg over his shoulder and positioned himself at Shuichi's entrance. He bent down and gave shuichi a peck on the lips. "Relax..." Was all he said before he thrust himself into shuichi.

Tears fell down shuichi's Cheeks. The pain was unbearable. He panted and latched onto adin. Adin steadied himself with one while holding shuichi to his chest with the other. "im sorry Shu.." adin said kissing shuichi's Cheek. Shuichi buried his face in Adin's chest and spoke softly. "M...m..mo..Move." He checked out. Adin did as his cute lover told him and began pulling in and out slowly. Shuichi began to moan when the feeling of pain went away; He bucked his hips at adin showing that it was ok to go faster. Adin not being able to control his self-started speeding his rhythm up thrusting in and out of shuichi.

Shuichi was paralyzed. This feeling of bliss was overpowering him. Not Being able to hold on much longer shuichi had reached his limit and climaxed. AGAIN. not long after, adin Began to speed up his movements, He let out a moan. "s..SHUICHI!" He moaned climaxing. Adin lay on top of his new lover and ran his fingers through the brown hair. He pulled out of his lover and smiled kissing shuichi one more time. Shuichi was dirty again. He sighed looking at himself. A mixture of water, sweat, and cum. But it didn't matter. He was happy for once. He turned on his side cuddling close to adin. Adin covered them both with the blanket and wrapped his arms around shuichi closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Shuichi closed his eyes and thought about yuki. A Single tear rolled down his cheek Before he Too Drifted off into darkness.

Little did shuichi know, Yuki shed the same tear that night as well.

**(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

**So! I hoped all you reader's Enjoyed this chapter! I really did not want to write a hiro x yuki sex scene so! i didn't! Mwahahah so evil I am! I will be writing a couple more chapters for this and i will end it.**

**So everyone I just wanted to say. SORRY for the turn around. I did not even expect the whole hiro and yuki thing. It just sort of came out while writing!. Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	4. Should He stay or should he go?

**(A/N...I do not own gravitation or claim to!)**

_**(Danceofgold) **_**Thank you for your review! I was really thinking about editing the chapter and throwing in the yuki Hiro scene BUT. I just can't. It's hard to imagine. Kind of. Maybe. I Might Edit the Third chapter for the scene. Which I probably will. SOON. :) I hope you enjoyed so far!**

_**(viccolove) **_**Thank you for reading! I know seeing shuichi suffer sucks! But he will be happy again. And everyone knows how shuichi is. Hurt but still wants to love Eiri! Along with the hate for adin. in the story he is very defensive for shuichi. He secretly loves shuichi but does not show it until Chapter 3. I think adin is a nice guy in the story. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I should be posting another chapter soon.! Tell me what you think! Should shuichi stay with adin or go to yuki?**

**(Chapter 4)**

Adin Awoke the next morning to the door being slammed open. He looked up noticing it was Orion and Haru.

"BA Ba Ba BUM, BA BA BA BUM!" Haru Sang dancing around in circles. Orion just walked in behind Haru closing the door. Smiling he walked over near the bed and jumped on it waking shuichi up too.

"mmm..Five more minutes..." Shuichi said glaring at Orion and Haru. Orion burst out laughing. Which was rare.

"So love birds when is the wedding?" Orion said cheerfully. Shuichi just stared at the blonde. Wedding? Shuichi then looked at himself. _'Oh yeah...last night.'_ Shuichi thought blushing.

"Since when did two band mates staying in a room together make it seem like something was done?" Shuichi said blushing. Orion sat down on the bad with a huge cheesy smile and haru walked over sitting on the bed by Orion.

"can I Shu..mmmm...AAHHH" They both said laughing hysterically. Shuichi buried himself under the blankets, His face beet red. Adin just stared out the two. He grabbed His and shuichi's Pillow and smacked Haru and Orion with them knocking the two off the bed. an OW could be heard in unison by the two.

"You two go to your rooms so shuichi and I can talk. Ok!" adin said pointing at the door. Orion stood up along with Haru and both the men walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Shuichi come out from under the covers" adin said in a soothing tone. Shuichi uncovered himself and crawled over to adin laying his head in Adin's Lap. Adin ran his fingers Through Shuichi's Hair sighing.

"We are going to NG today right?" Shuichi gave a small nod Closing his eyes. Adin frowned and looked down at his lover. "Are you going to be ok shu? i know last night was a lot to handle." Adin said still staring at shuichi. The brunet smiled and sat up.

"Yeah I think I am fine now." He said still smiling. Shuichi got up and went to Adin's Closet grabbing a pair of his clothes tossing them over to adin.

"I went last night and got you a pair of clothes to shu. Somehow I new you would be in my room." Adin said smiling. Shuichi nodded and looked in the closet finding his outfit. Adin had good taste normally but the outfit he had got shuichi was black sweatpants and a black half shirt. But it was ok to him. He no longer had anyone to impress. Shuichi slid into his outfit and then went to get his shoes on. After his shoes were on he looked over at Adin who was already dressed. The only thing he was doing now was putting his long hair in a ponytail.

"You ready shuichi?" he asked walking over to shuichi.

"Yeah." Shuichi said as he stood on his tippy toes and gave adin a peck on the lips. Orion and Haru opened up the door walking in.

"Come on!" Orion said cheesing still. Haru laughed. He never knew Orion could smile so much and in some way he thought it was cute. Shuichi and Adin nodded. The band left the hotel and made their way to NG Records.

Once they all got there they made their way to the recording studio they were supposed to meet everyone at. Shuichi sighed trying to get the Nerve's that built up out. Adin noticed and wrapped an arm around shuichi's Waist. Orion opened the door for his band mates and everyone gasped at whom all was there. Except For adin who was cheesing at the site of yuki.

"So everyone this is the American band that has been playing with shuichi. We are going to listen to them today and shuichi will decide whether he will stay with the new band or go to bad luck." Tohma said smiling in shuichi's direction. Shuichi just nodded. He looked over and glared at yuki and Hiro made them feel twice as bad. The band made their way into the recording studio and everyone took their places. Shuichi stood at the mike and smiled at tohma.

The band started to play the song that shuichi was going to sing.

**(I Really Wanted Him to sing in English to ADELE-CHASING PAVEMENTS. It is a great song and for me it fits the mood perfectly)**

Shuichi began to sing

I've made up my mind,  
>Don't need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong, I am right  
>Don't need to look no further,<br>This ain't lust  
>I know this is love<br>But, if I tell the world  
>I'll never say enough<br>'cause it was not said to you  
>And that's exactly what I need to do<br>If I end up with you

Shuichi's eyes began to tear.

_[Chorus]_  
>Should I give up,<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there  
>Should I give up,<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere<p>

Yuki stared at Shuichi tear's Rolling down his cheek. '_am i the reason this song was wrote'_ He thought while listening to the song.

I build myself up  
>And fly around in circles<br>Waitin' as my heart drops  
>And my back begins to tingle<br>Finally, could this be it

Hiro was on the verge of tears along with fujisaki. Tohma was already sobbing.

_[Chorus]_  
>Or should I give up<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there

Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
>Should I just keep no chasin' pavements<br>Ohh oh

_[Chorus x2]_

The song ended and shuichi bowed at tohma and smiled. The band mates started laughing after the song and walked out of the studio. Adin stopped and looked through the glass.

"Shuichi you coming?" He said sighing when he saw shuichi shake his head no. Adin looked over towards yuki and growled leaving. Hiro Noticed yuki's Gaze on shuichi and left along with tohma and fujisaki. Leaving only Shuichi and yuki in the recording studio.

Yuki walked opened the door separating the room from the recording area and walked in. Shuichi just stared at the blonde. Tear's finally rolling down his cheek. Yuki began to walk over to shuichi but stopped when shuichi began to speak.

"Don't Eiri... Please... I don't want to forgive you but if you come to me I think I will." Shuichi said staring at the blonde.

"Shu baby please." Yuki said getting walking to shuichi. He grabbed his hands and got down on his knees. "Please forgive me." yuki said staring up at shuichi.

Shuichi looked down at yuki. "Why...so you can cheat on me...so you can fuck hiro! I cannot yuki. Do you even realize why I left in the first place? You never think about me. Only yourself." Shuichi said yanking his hands away from yuki and stepping back.

"There are so many people who would be happy with you yuki. Until they find the real you. Do you want to spend your life alone? Cause the way you are going, I will never return." Shuichi said sighing.

Yuki stared at shuichi and then at the floor. He stood up and walked back over to shuichi wrapping his arms around the boy. Yuki nuzzled himself into shuichi's Neck. Shuichi just stood there. He did not return the hug. He didn't even look at yuki.

"Yuki please get off of me." Shuichi said emotionless. Yuki didn't let go through. Shuichi was about to speak again but didn't get a word out when he felt yuki's lips on his own. Shuichi stood there shocked for a minute but returned the kiss. Yuki broke the kiss and stared at shuichi.

"One chance... Only one yuki...Do you understand..." Shuichi said looking down. "If you don't change I will leave... I'm not moving back in with you... I am getting my own place... You will have to prove to me that you can love." He said silently. Shuichi pushed yuki off of him and walked to the door.

"This does not mean we are back together. I am still mad. But if you can prove to me that you love me. I will come back. But just so you know... Adin is showing more love then you are." Shuichi said before leaving to catch up with his band mates.

Yuki sighed and began to rub his temples. _'Learn to love...don't cheat...' _He thought.

_'This might just be easier then I thought! Adin has no chance against me.' _Yuki thought again before taking his own leave.

**(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

**So that is chapter four! I hope you like it. I feel like I am going downhill with the story. IM LOSING MY INSPIRATION! *Tears* but I'm glad everyone that reviewed liked it so far!**

**I am either going to write one more chapter or two! So review and tell me what you think? **

**Should shuichi stay with adin or should he return home to Yuki!**

**Thank you for reading so far!**

**Ill Update soon!**


	5. i will always love you

**(A/N I do not own gravitation or claim to!)**

_**(Viccolove)**_** I like to update fast cause when I am reading stories I don't like to sit and wait for the update I like to keep reading. So I am very happy you like that I update soon. Thank you for telling me it is not going downhill! I really like that it is going good so far. And I promise I will make the story long. I probably will NOT end the story in 1 or 2 more chapters. Ill keep it going for a while. I also want yuki to suffer. I just have not thought of a way for him to suffer yet! Any suggestions?**

**I like the crybaby part I smiled while I wrote it. I am happy that you like Adin. I was trying to build a character for shuichi that loved and wanted to protect him. Along with the Rooting for adin but still wanting yuki to do something extraordinary. I really want yuki and shuichi to be together in the end result. But I won't spoil anything for you! **

**P.S. I think you will like the outcome in the end :D**

_**(L and Misa for eternity)**_** Thank you for your compliments and sticking with the story so far! I can only hope it gets better throughout.**

_**(Yaoifangirl89)**_** I am plotting about making shuichi make yuki jealous but have not come up with anything yet. And Yuki is a HO-BAG...So...That's why :DDD but I hope you like the story so far!**

**(Chapter 5)**

Shuichi sighed sitting on his bed in the hotel room. He had not seen Adin since he left. Shuichi stood up and got his cell phone from his pocket, He dialed Adin's number and waited for the ringing to end and Adin to say hello. Shuichi rolled his eyes when it went to voicemail.

'_Is he mad that I stayed behind and talked with yuki?'_ shuichi thought frowning. He then scrolled down his contacts and found Orion's number, He sighed and pressed call. Shuichi was surprised after one ring the phone was answered.

"Hello" Orion slurred. "Shuichi?" He said again. Shuichi heard loud music in the background. _'They are probably at the club or something' _shuichi thought.

"Have you heard anything from adin? I tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail." Shuichi said with a hint of worry in his voice. Orion began to laugh. "That's probably because he is screwing some Hiro kid or something." Orion said trying to choke his laughs back. Tear's rolled down shuichi's cheeks.

"Oh...ok...umm...I'll talk to you in the morning..." Shuichi said ending the call. Shuichi walked over to the closet and packed everything he had in a suitcase. Once shuichi was done packing he left a note on the dresser and left the Hotel. Shuichi walked around the street's for a while. He sighed when he noticed every time he stopped he ended up at the same place. Yuki's. Shuichi sighed and walked up to yuki's apartment rolling his suitcase behind him. He stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly.

Yuki glared hearing the knock. He stopped typing and stood up walking out of the computer room towards the door.

"Hold on!" Yuki yelled in an irritated tone. He opened the door and smiled seeing shuichi. "A couple nights' yuki...That's all I ask..." Shuichi said pouting. Yuki opened his door wider and let shuichi in. Shuichi sighed. The last place he thought he would end up was at yuki's. He smelled the air in the apartment smiling a little. The smell Brought back old memories. Shuichi walked over to the couch and put his suitcase at the end of it, He sat down yawning.

"How long have you been outside for shu...?" Yuki said concerned. Shuichi didn't answer; He kicked his shoes off and curled up in a ball passing out. Yuki sighed. "You're so weird..." He said quietly making sure shuichi would not wake up. Yuki walked out of the living room and into his bedroom grabbing a blanket, He made his way back to the living room and covered shuichi up. For the first time in months he felt whole having shuichi with him. Yuki bent down and kissed shuichi's Forehead.

"I love you..." Yuki whispered to shuichi leaving and going back to the computer room. Yuki sighed and began to work on his new novel. A couple hours passed and yuki yawned standing up. He opened the door and stopped when he heard shuichi's voice. He was singing.

(A_**/N**_ ...**I don know what it is... But Adele sings the best songs and I can find a song to fit in every chapter...But this one really got to me... It's called "Take it all" By Adele.)**

Yuki walked silently to the corner of the hall, He leaned up against The wall and listened to the song shuichi was singing.

_Didn't I give it all?  
>Tried my best,<br>Gave you everything I had,  
>Everything and no less,<br>Didn't I do it right?  
>Did I let you down?<em>

_Maybe you got too use to,  
>Having me around,<br>Still, how can you walk away,  
>From my tears?<br>It's gonna be an empty road,  
>Without me right here,<em>

Yuki felt his heart throb at the sadness in shuichi's voice. He walked around the corner and sat by shuichi on the couch. Shuichi quit singing and just stared at yuki. Yuki smiled and pulled shuichi onto his chest. Shuichi rested his head on yuki's chest. Yuki stared down at shuichi and spoke softly. "Keep singing..." He said. Shuichi closed his eyes and continued.

_But go on and take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love, <em>

_Maybe I should leave,  
>To help you see,<br>Nothing is better than this,  
>And this is everything we need,<br>So is it over?  
>Is this really it?<br>You're giving up so easily,  
>I thought you loved me more than this,<em>

Tears gathered in yuki's eyes. The song was really touching. He raised his hand and began to stroke shuichi's hair with his fingers. Shuichi just kept singing.

_But go on, go on and take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love, <em>

_I will change if I must,  
>Slow it down and bring it home,<br>I will adjust,  
>Oh, if only,<br>If only you knew,  
>Everything I do,<br>Is for you, _

_But go on, go on and take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love<em>

Shuichi ended the song; he kept his eyes closed and relaxed on yuki's chest. Shuichi Stiffened when he felt something cold hit his cheek. He looked up and noticed tears rolling down yuki's face. Yuki bent his head down cupping his face in his hands. Shuichi stared at yuki tears now rolling down his cheeks. Shuichi moved his hands up to yuki's and lowered them. Yuki began to tremble. He hated crying but he could not help it. Shuichi took one hand away from yuki's hands and gently put it on his cheek wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Yuki said leaning his face into shuichi's hand. Shuichi smiled and leaned forward capturing yuki's lips. Shuichi pulled back after a minute and whispered.

"I have been waiting for you to say that for too long Yuki..." Yuki stared at shuichi raising his hands and gathering shuichi's face in them.

"Stay with me...Come home..." Yuki said leaning forward pressing his forehead against shuichi's. Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know I'm not going to...what I said at Ng I meant yuki... I have waited so long for you to apologize and mean it... But that alone is not enough... I want you to prove to me that you can truly...Love me...and only me..." Shuichi said pulling his head away from yuki's. "I want you to realize what you lost.. But I also want you to know.. I'll come back...No matter what yuki...I will always love you and I will always be back in your arms...but it's not going to be as fast as you want.." Shuichi said standing up and stretching. Yuki wiped his eyes and also stood up.

"Im..." Yuki stopped knowing he was going to break down again. "Good night.." Yuki said smiling. Shuichi walked over to yuki and stood on his tippy toes and gave Yuki a kiss. "I love you yuki...good night." Shuichi said lowering himself to the ground. Yuki turned around and walked out of the living room heading to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxer's and crawled in bed covering himself up with the blankets. Shuichi looked at the couch and then down the hall. He began to walk to the couch but stopped.

Shuichi smiled and walked down the hallway silently. He walked into yuki's room crawling in the bed next to yuki. Shuichi had gotten under the covers and snuggled up to Yuki. Yuki wrapped his arms around shuichi instantly. Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes for a moment and then moved his face to his and kissed him. Yuki kissed the boy back for a second and pulled away nuzzling his face in shuichi's neck, Shuichi doing the same to yuki. They both Sighed at the same time happy and content where they were as both men fell asleep in each other's arms.

Yuki awoke the next morning with a loud yawn and stretched. He sat up and noticed shuichi was not in bed with him. He then noticed the smell of food and coffee. Yuki stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He noticed shuichi sitting on the couch drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper.

"Good morning..." Yuki said smiling and walking into the kitchen pouring him some coffee. He yawned again and began to drink the coffee. Shuichi smiled and put his coffee down on the table along with the newspaper.

"You're not writing?" Shuichi asked staring at yuki. Yuki shook his head no and smiled.

"I think I can put the book off for a while..." Yuki said walking over to the couch sitting down next to shuichi. Shuichi looked at yuki and then picked the newspaper up looking over it again.

"What are you doing shu..." The blonde said looking over at shuichi with concern. Shuichi stared up at yuki and frowned.

"I'm looking for an apartment." The singer said.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**So that is it for chapter Five! i am really liking this new one! i did not like the one i had previously wrote. **

**I hope everyone likes the story so far! Review if you would like and tell me what you think so far!**

**Chapter Six Should be up pretty fast!**

**Till next time everyone!**


	6. The proposal

**(A/N. I do not own gravitation or claim to!)**

**I hope the story is going good so far! Enjoy**

**(Chapter 6)**

Yuki stared at shuichi in disbelief. He was really going to get his own place. Yuki grabbed the newspaper from shuichi's hand and set it down on the table. "There is an apartment for rent across the hall from mine... If you won't move back in with me then at least move their..." Yuki said meeting shuichi's gaze. Shuichi frowned and looked away from yuki.

"If I move in across the hall I do not want you to **EVER** come over unless invited. Do you understand...?" Shuichi said looking back at yuki. Yuki nodded and stood up walking back to the kitchen for his coffee. "So it's settled then...Do you need any help moving your stuff?" Yuki said taking a sip of his Coffee. Shuichi sighed and shook his head no. "Orion and haru will help me... I am thinking about having the two of them move in with me... it will be less lonely that way..." He said standing up. Yuki stared down at the floor. "Is there anything you need me to do?" The blonde asked in a hurt tone.

"No...There really isn't." Shuichi said walking to the door. "I am going to the apartment office and putting the deposit down... I will be back later to pick my stuff up...Bye yuki..." He said before walking out of the apartment closing the door behind him. Shuichi smiled looking up at the sky. He then silently walked the streets heading for a certain red head's apartment.

Shuichi felt like a nervous wreck standing in front of Hiro's door. He swallowed his nerves and raised his hand to the door and knocked lightly. Shuichi sat for a minute and sighed when nobody answered. Right when he was about to turn and walk away the door opened and a gasp could be heard from the doorway.

"S...Shu...chi?" Hiro said in shock. Shuichi turned around and smiled. "Can I come in?" shuichi asked waiting for hiro to reply. Hiro just nodded and opened the door wider to let shuichi in. Once shuichi was inside Hiro closed the door and just stared at the floor. "I...I didn't think-" Hiro was cut off mid-sentence when shuichi began talking.

"Listen hiro...We have been best friend's since we were little guys...What you did was wrong...And I do not fully put the blame on you...I want you to know that I forgive you...But I cannot trust you..." Shuichi said sighing. Hiro lifted his head and was about to start talking until shuichi put his hand up and silenced him. "I also know that you slept with adin...But I want to know why..." He said staring at hiro. Hiro locked eyes with shuichi and then lowered his head and began staring at the floor.

"I don't know...I slept with yuki...Well shuichi...You have to understand! We both missed you so much! It was a mistake! I never meant to let it go on as long as it has! We were both just lonely...And adin...We both ended up at the club your new band and ours were hanging out and one thing led to another...IM SORRY SHUICHI" Hiro said as the tears he held in for such a long time finally fell.

Shuichi stared at Hiro for a long time. Shuichi walked over to hiro and placed one hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "I forgive you... Just do not go anywhere near Yuki anymore ok" Shuichi said with a big grin hugging hiro. Hiro squeezed shuichi tightly. "I'm Sorry...I'm so sorry." Hiro kept repeating. Shuichi smiled and wiped the tears from his face. Hiro stared into shuichi's violet colored eyes and hugged his friend once more.

"Hiro...do you like adin..." Shuichi asked wiggling his way out of Hiro's hug. Hiro blushed and nodded. Shuichi went and sat down on Hiro's bed and sighed rubbing his temples.

"I have a confession to make..." Shuichi said looking at his friend.

**(An Hour later)**

"So wait...let me get this straight... When you found out about me and yuki...You went and slept with adin...Resulting in mixed emotions about yuki and adin...And then adin sleep's with me...And...I'm lost" Hiro said lying down beside shuichi on his bed.

"Well I am eventually going to forgive yuki...You know I cannot live without him...But I need you to pick up adin when I let him know..." Shuichi said looking over at hiro. Hiro blushed and began to speak. "W...w...well...I think... adin already knows you are going to pick yuki..." Hiro said sitting up. Shuichi was shocked. Had hiro already planned this out before shuichi did?

Shuichi sat up and sighed. "So I think...You and adin would look really good together..." Shuichi said glancing at hiro. Hiro caught shuichi's glance and closed his eyes. "I think... I don't want to hurt you anymore shuichi... If you don't want me seeing adin I won't..."

Shuichi smiled and stood up. "I think that...If it makes you happy go for it." Shuichi said stretching. He then turned around and froze noticing that they were not the only ones in the apartment. "A...a...ADIN!" Shuichi screamed. Adin began laughing. "Whatever makes him happy huh? Well I'm glad because I think this guy has caught my interest here!" Adin said walking over to hiro sitting down beside him.

Shuichi glared at the two, mainly Hiro for not telling him adin was in the apartment. "Well aren't you two cozy over there!" Shuichi said in an irritated tone. Hiro stood up along with adin and they both let out a small sigh at the same time. "So...What are you going to do about yuki...?" Hiro asked staring at shuichi. Shuichi frowned. "I told him I am not going to move back in with him...That I am getting my own place... I also said that he has to prove himself to me..." Shuichi said looking at the ground. "Well have you found a place yet...?" Adin asked.

Shuichi smiled and looked up. "Yup. Right across the hall from yuki." He said as Hiro and adin stared at shuichi with their jaw dropped. "Who's idea was that yours or yuki's" Hiro asked laughing. Shuichi gave Hiro the finger and walked to the apartment door.

"Yuki's... But anyways...I need you two to help me move everything into the apartment... so will you guys meet me there later tonight?" Shuichi said looking at the two. Hiro and adin nodded towards shuichi. Shuichi just smiled at the two before taking his leave and heading towards the apartment he was going to move into.

Hiro sighed after shuichi left and looked at adin. "You know he really is not ok with us being together right." He said frowning at adin. Adin just smiled. "I know. But I also know he wants you to be happy. And he wants to be back with yuki at the same time." Adin said running his fingers through Hiro's hair. Hiro looked down at the ground for a minute and then up at adin.

"Do you care for shuichi that way...?" He asked in concern. Adin sighed. "I will always care for him...But I think...It will change in time...I may not know you that well but...From what I know right now...I think I might really like you " He said planting a kiss on Hiro's Lips.

**(Later on that night)**

Shuichi sighed staring at his new home. Hiro and adin left after they had unpacked. Shuichi sighed walking into his bedroom. "This place is so...empty..." He said crawling onto his bed. Shuichi stared at the ceiling for a minute and then grabbed his cell phone of the night stand. He opened the phone and scrolled down the contact list until he came across yuki's number. He then pressed the green call button and waited for yuki to pick up.

"Hello..." yuki answered. Shuichi bit his lip debating on whether to hang up or invite him over he then sighed and began to talk.

"Come over...This place is too quiet..." Shuichi said still staring at the ceiling.

"Even if I come over it will still be quiet..."Yuki said.

"JUST COME OVER!" Shuichi yelled in the phone and hung up. He then sat up on the bed waiting for yuki to knock on the apartment door. It was a couple minutes before shuichi heard the knock.

"COME IN!" Shuichi yelled smiling. The apartment door opened with a very irritated yuki walking through and closing it. Yuki sighed and removed his shoes and began to walk to shuichi's bedroom. When he walked into the room shuichi was lying on his side covered up under the blankets. Yuki rolled his eyes and then noticed shuichi patting the spot right next to him. Yuki walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Shuichi smiled and moved closer to yuki cuddling up to him. Yuki wrapped his arms around shuichi and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to sleep over here every night shuichi..." yuki said keeping his eyes closed. Shuichi stared at yuki and felt his heart throb. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yuki's. Yuki responded to the kiss moving one of his hands up to shuichi's cheek. He then deepened the kiss taking over shuichi's mouth. Shuichi let out a small moan against yuki's lips. Yuki broke the kiss and sat up shaking his head.

"Not like this." Yuki said sighing. He looked down at his growing erection and felt like an idiot. Shuichi whimpered at the loss of yuki's lips he sat up and crawled onto yuki's lap wrapping his arms around yuki's neck. Shuichi moved his head to yuki's ear and whispered.

"Take me...please...Yuki..." shuichi said nuzzling his face in yuki's neck. Instant's later shuichi was naked underneath yuki. Yuki too had somehow stripped his own clothes off in the short time. Yuki stared down at shuichi. He bent down and locked his lips with the singer moving his hand to shuichi's entrance he stuck one finger in. Shuichi grunted at the feeling, Yuki then put a second finger in and began to stretch the singer. Shuichi pouted at the loss when yuki took out his fingers, Shuichi bit his lips when he felt yuki's erection at his entrance. Yuki pulled away from shuichi and looked down at him.

"I love you shuichi." Yuki said as he thrusted into shuichi. Shuichi cried out in pain and moved his hands up to yuki's shoulders gripping them hard. Yuki sat there for a minute letting shuichi get used to his size. _'He is definitely bigger than adin'_ shuichi thought. After a minute shuichi bucked his hips signaling yuki to move. Yuki began to thrust in and out of shuichi in a slow rhythm. Shuichi began panting still gripping yuki's shoulders tight.

"H...h...h...h..Harder!" shuichi said moaning as yuki did what shuichi wanted and fastened his pace up thrusting deeper each time. Shuichi let out a loud moan as he climaxed. Yuki kept thrusting in and out as he soon too climaxed collapsing on top of shuichi. Shuichi and yuki both panted. Yuki pulled out of shuichi and rolled onto his back. Shuichi cuddled up to yuki. Yuki smiled when he looked over at shuichi noticing he was already asleep. Yuki yawned and wrapped his arms around shuichi as he closed his eyes and too fell asleep.

Shuichi woke up the next morning to his voice being called. He sat up and stared wide eyed at yuki. Yuki was on one knee and in his hand was a box with a ring.

"Shindou Shuichi... I am an idiot... I am rude... I am a lousy boyfriend... I have broken your trust over and over. But I love you..I know I am not perfect and I have done some pretty fucked up things...but I want to be with you for the rest of my life...So...Will you marry me..." Yuki said.

Shuichi just stared at yuki. "Well ...Yes or no...?" Shuichi felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Y...You mean it..." Shuichi said still in shock. "Well I wouldn't ask if I didn't you moron..." Yuki said irritated. Shuichi sat up and leaned down planting a kiss on yuki's lips.

"Yes I will marry you." He said tears still rolling down his cheeks.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**So chapter six is done. I AM SOOO HAPPY! YUKI AND SHUICHI ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED! Is anyone else happy about this :D **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter.**

**A shout out to **_**Viccolove!**_** I thought you would be happy by this outcome!**

**Thank you for reading. Review if you would like to!**

**Chapter seven will be up soon!**


	7. Decision's

_**(Viccolove)**_** I know what you mean about yuki breaking down and showing that he too is human, I like the human yuki better than the robot yuki! I think I will keep shuichi moved out for a while; I still want yuki to prove his worth to shuichi, SO the big mystery is CAN yuki show his love or will shuichi just give the ring back? For a while though I thought I was going to make shuichi say no to the proposal but when I thought about it I was like' HMMM...mmmm... I really want them back together! HAHAHA'. With Hiro and adin...Well... Truth is I am a big believer in not killing my character's off...so I just pawned him off on Hiro! In my way off thinking though, Hiro never really loved yuki they were both just sleeping with each other. So I think hiro should be happy to, along with adin. Also I have not thought about what I am going to do with the bands yet. It will come to mind sooner or later though lol.**

**P.S. I will keep updating fast! Right now I am just pondering on what to do with the story. I was thinking about making this into an Mpreg story later on but I might not. I do not want to ruin it! Tell me what you think about that! Also you are special! I like reading your reviews they make me smile! Along with everyone else's review's! I like going to this story and seeing everyone so happy with it! The review's make me want to write more and more!**

**So THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Also thank you very much on complimenting my song choice! I really like that song!**

_**(Yaoifangirl89)**_** LOL! I love the way you think and I could not agree with you more!**

**(Chapter 7)**

Yuki woke up to a Pair of small arms around him; He smiled bending down and kissed shuichi's head. "I love you..." He whispered nuzzling his face into shuichi's neck. Shuichi opened his eyes slowly and yawned. "Yeah...Right..." Shuichi said closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around yuki. Yuki lifted his head up and stared at shuichi in shock. "Are you cranky? I really do..." Yuki said in a hurt tone. Shuichi opened his eyes and spoke softly. "Sorry...I'm just...tired...stay in bed with me..." shuichi said pulling yuki's head down to meet his own. Yuki smiled and pulled shuichi a little closer to him. "I love you." Yuki said smiling. Shuichi stared at yuki and shot up out of bed. "Just because you proposed to me does not mean you are forgiven yuki! So quit telling me you love me for a little while!" Shuichi said getting out of bed and going to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Yuki sat up and rolled his eyes. "You are being unreasonable shuichi! What do you want! Really I would love to know!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi opened the bathroom door and glared at yuki.

"I want you to leave! That's what I want!" The boy said pointing to the door. Yuki stood up and walked to the door. "Shuichi...if I leave now I will not come back..." Yuki said staring at shuichi. Shuichi stared at the floor and then back up at yuki. "You're not being fair yuki!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki looked over at his lover in shock. "I'm not being fair? If I am correct I am the one paying for shit that happened a while back! That is the past Shuichi! Not right now!" Yuki yelled back making shuichi shiver.

"Fine! Leave like you always do yuki! I don't care anymore!" Shuichi said as tears rolled down his cheek. Yuki glared at the younger male and then opened the door and left the apartment. Shuichi leaned against the wall and slid down cupping his face in his hands sobbing. "I don't understand you yuki..." The younger male said wiping his eyes. Shuichi stood up and walked to the bed grabbing his keys and cell phone and left the apartment heading to Hiro's. Shuichi gathered himself at Hiro's door before he knocked. Wiping his face he sighed and smiled. Before even laying his hand on the door Hiro had opened it.

"Wow shu...you look like you got dumped again..." Hiro said grabbing shuichi's arm and pulling him through the door. "No...Well...I don't know..." Shuichi said while staring at the floor.

"Yuki proposed...and I said yes...look..." Shuichi said holding out his hand showing hiro the ring. Hiro gasped at the sight. "Cong-" Hiro was cut off by a very upset shuichi. "No not congrat's I messed up hiro...I cannot trust yuki and he keeps saying I love you, I love you, Its driving me insane!" Shuichi said clasping his hands together.

"Well shuichi maybe he really does love you and you are being ignorant." Adin said walking into the room. He smiled at shuichi and pulled hiro to him. Shuichi stared at Adin in shock. "Excuse me? Me ignorant? As far as I know I have the right to be upset still! He cheated over and over Adin!" Shuichi yelled. Hiro saddened when he looked at shuichi. The singer looked like a mess. Hiro walked over to shuichi and gave him a hug while he quickly whispered in his ear. "Go talk to yuki... I bet he is just as upset as you are. Ok?" Hiro said pulling away from shuichi and smiling. Shuichi looked at hiro and nodded. "I guess I will have too huh?" Shuichi said as he waved goodbye to adin and hiro; He opened the door and sighed closing it behind him. _'I think I am going to go to NG first...I really need to work on my new album...' _Shuichi thought while making his way to NG.

The minute shuichi walked into NG he was attacked by Orion and Haru.

"Where have you been?" The two asked in unison. Shuichi just shook his head and walked in the direction of the recording studio. "Let's get some songs recorded" Shuichi said looking back at the two smiling. Singing just sounded good to him right now. The three got to the recording studio and went to their equipment but stopped noticing k was in the room with them.

"You know shuichi...YOU HAVE NOT TALKED TO ME SINCE WE GOT BACK!" K yelled at the younger man. Shuichi shrieked and backed up. "Sorry k-san! I was really busy! Anyways how are you?" Shuichi asked. K shook his head and sighed.

"How about we just record ok? I think we should do it live over the radio... I pulled some strings with the radio company and they are expected to meet everyone. Hiro, Fujisaki, Orion, Adin, Haru, and...Of course you... So call everyone and meet me there around five. O.K!" K said leaving the studio. The whole time k was talking everyone was so freaked out he was going to do something that they were drenched in sweat. "He is scary" Orion said looking over at shuichi who nodded at his statement.

"Well let's get going then... Orion you call everyone, Haru you come with me..." Shuichi said leaving the recording studio.

**(At the radio station)**

**"Hello listeners! This is Yume-Chan! Reporting from Japan! We are doing an interview with the members of Bad luck and the Members from America! So out of all the questions! Shuichi! What are you planning to do now that you are back in Japan? Are you going to sing with bad luck or stay with your current group?"** Yume asked putting the microphone near shuichi.

"Well now that you ask...I am thinking of combining the groups. And I of course am going to continue singing..." Shuichi said. Everyone in the room gasped even the band mates.

"Wait combine! Do you know how crazy that is? There are too many people in both bands that would be insane!" Fujisaki said standing up shaking his head.

"Yeah I agree with this guy over here! That is too crazy man! One or the other!" Haru said shaking his head in disapproval along with fujisaki.

"Well then to re-answer your question. I am going to continue singing but I will be singing in both bands." Shuichi said grinning. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

**"So you are going to sing in both bands? How do you expect that to work? You both will have different tour dates."** Yume said frowning.

"Look...I love both bands but this is what's going to happen. And even through tour dates I will find a way to be with the other..." Shuichi said glaring at the woman. K walked into the room.

"Ok everyone the new band is going to sing a song so quit your bickering!" K said as everyone got into positions. The camera people set their cameras in front of the band and waited for them to sing.

**(A/N. I really like another song from 'Aranda' All I ever wanted. So yeah! You should look it up and listen to it!)**

_Tear up the photographs, but yesterday won't let go_  
><em>Every day, every day, every minute<em>  
><em>Here comes the emptiness, just can't be lonely you know<em>  
><em>Every day, every day, hey, hey<em>

_This second chancin's really getting me down_  
><em>You give and takin' everything I dreamed about<em>  
><em>It's time you let me know, let me know, just let go<em>

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
><em>Was a simple way to get over you<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted<em>  
><em>Was an in between to escape this desperate scene<em>  
><em>Where every law reveals the truth<em>  
><em>Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was you<em>

_I'd rather walk alone, don't wanna chase you around_  
><em>Every day, every day, every minute<em>  
><em>I fall a thousand times for I let you drag me down<em>  
><em>Every day, every day, hey, hey<em>

_Your new beginning was a perfect ending_  
><em>But I keep feeling we've already been here before<em>  
><em>It's time you let me know, let me know, just let go<em>

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
><em>Was a simple way to get over you<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted<em>  
><em>Was an in between to escape this desperate scene<em>  
><em>Where every law reveals the truth<em>  
><em>Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was<em>

_Tell me with so many out there why I always turn to you?_  
><em>Your goodbyes tear me down every time<em>  
><em>And it's so easy to see that the blame is on me<em>

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
><em>Was a simple way to get over you<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted<em>  
><em>Was an in between to escape this desperate scene<em>

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_  
><em>Was a simple way to get over you<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted<em>  
><em>Was an in between to escape this desperate scene<em>  
><em>Where every law reveals the truth<em>  
><em>Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was you<em>

The everyone watching the band cheered after hearing that song. "IT WAS AMAZING!" K yelled. Shuichi and the band laughed and left where they were standing and walked over to k.

"Listen k...Answer any questions for me and tell tohma I am going out of town for a week... I will call when I get to where I am going...But right now I really need to take care of some things!" Shuichi said running leaving the radio building.

**(At yuki's apartment)**

"Well I have to give it to him...He has gotten a lot better" Yuki said as he turned off the TV. He sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen to get a drink. Suddenly the door came bursting open and a certain energizer bunny came walking in.

"Shu..?" Yuki said in a state of shock. Shuichi stared over at yuki and nodded.

"Grab your suitcase and clothes for a week...We are going out of town." Shuichi said smiling. Yuki began to laugh.

"Sorry but you cannot make plans when I have already made mine... So you're coming with me out of town... And it's a surprise where we are going so you go pack your stuff." Yuki said pointing towards the door. Shuichi frowned and left yuki's apartment and headed over to his own to get packed.

'_We are getting married this week...Even if I have to drag him to the stupid altar!' _Yuki thought with a grin on his face.

**Well everyone that is chapter 7 so far! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been so busy :( But the other chapters are coming super fast!**

**Ba-Ba-BUM! What is going to happen? Will yuki get shuichi to marry him in the week of their very much needed vacation or does shuichi have other plans in mind?**

**Tee-HEE Well until next chapter SEE YAH!**


	8. Love and War

**Hey Everyone Sorry it took soooo long to update. I have been really busy for such a long time, I Started college and it has been hectic! Mainly the math, I seem to suck at anything to do with math ... But here is Chapter 8!**

**(Chapter 8)**

Yuki Smiled at his success in the past month. He had gotten his love to marry him; they were now living together in his apartment and their relationship was stronger than ever. He looked over at his asleep lover and his smile got wider. Yuki pulled his sleeping love close to him holding the boy tight. He leaned his head down and kissed his head thinking back about their wedding. Shuichi had made that day so difficult, He had sworn up and down that he was never going to marry and just stay engaged but Yuki had won him over when he invited everyone they know down. Yuki released shuichi and crawled out of bed stretching while doing so. He looked over at the clock and frowned knowing that shuichi would have to get up soon. His little lover had not been feeling so good lately, He promised yuki he would make a doctor appointment and as far as the novelist knew he had went but shuichi had not found out anything about what's wrong with him. He sighed and put some clothes on and walked to the kitchen to make the coffee. Right as he started the coffee maker he had hear feet running to the bathroom and a door slamming shut. Yuki walked to the bathroom door and leaned up against it listening to shuichi puking his guts out.

"Shu….What's going on…" yuki said through the door. He heard the puking stop and frowned.

"I….I don't…." Shuichi couldn't say anymore due to his sudden urge to upchuck again.

The Sickness started a couple days after their marriage. '_Shuichi Has been puking non stop since we got back to japan….'_ Yuki thought rubbing his forehead. Shuichi had finally stopped puking and stood up in the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. Yuki opened the door finally. Last time he had opened the door on shuichi in his puking fit anything shuichi could get his hands on was thrown at his face. Yuki walked over to his little lover and wrapped his arms around his waist setting his head down in the crook of shuichi's neck. Shuichi rinsed his mouth and wiggled out of yukis arms and walked to the bedroom. He sighed and hopped on the bed laying back.

'_I cannot keep lying to him'_ Shuichi Thought. _'He is going to find out sooner or later… What am I going to do..'_ Shuichi sat up an covered his stomache with the blanket.

"yuki…come in here." Shuichi said feeling the tears well up in his eye's.

Yuki walked into the bedroom and sat next to his lover. He stared at his lovers sad expression and sighed. Shuichi leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a shoebox he kept all of his important things in and handed it to yuki.

"look inside" Shuichi said as the tears started rolling down his face. Yuki opened the shoebox and the furst thing he saw was a black and white photo at the top. He pulled the photo out of the box and stared at in confusion.

"What is it?" yuki asked dumbfounded. Shuichi covered his face with his hands.

"LOOK HARDER!" The boy yelled. Yuki stared at the photo and then realized what it was. It was an ultrasound picture. And in the middle was a baby. Yuki stood up in a heartbeat dropping the shoebox as he did.

"What the fuck Is this shuichi! What is it?" yuki yelled panicking. Yuki began pacing back and forth. "Did you knock some girl up shuichi? What is this! Why are you not saying anything?" Shuichi wiped his eyes and whispered. "It's your baby." Yuki stopped pacing and leaned closer to shuichi. "What I didn't hear you?" yuki said yelling. Shuichi slammed his hands down on the bed. "IT'S YOUR BABY!" The boy yelled. Yuki's stood there shocked at what his lover had just told him. He walked over to his lover and got down on his knees. Yuki grabbed shuichi's hands and looked up at him tears rolling down his face.

"Get rid of it Shu…. Please….Don't keep it…Get rid of it" He kept repeating over and over for shuichi to get rid of the baby. Shuichi pulled his hands away from yuki and lie back on the bed and rolled to his side facing away from yuki. He didn't say anything just lie there crying. Yuki stood up and walked out of the bedroom slamming the door as he left. Yuki walked into his office and closed the door locking it. He sat down in His chair Covered his face with his hands and cried.

Before Shuichi realized it he had fallen asleep, He awoke to the bedroom door being swung open. Shuichi sat up in the bed trying to adjust his eyes to the dark of the room. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was 4 in the morning.

"yuki is that yo-!" Shuichi was shut up by a forced kiss. He could smell the alcohol on yuki and tried to pull away from the man but yuki grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Shuichi's Heart was beating fast, Yuki was being violent his kisses were not loving his touches were harsh. Shuichi could feel yuki's tongue force its way into his mouth. Shuichi bit down on yuki's tongue drawing blood.

Shuichi gasped for air from the kiss. "yuki stop!" SLAP!

Shuichi was dazed from the slap. Yuki had never laid a finger on him until now. Tears welled up in shuichi's eyes he tried breaking free from yuki but was not successful. Yuki used one hand to keep shuichi's hands above his head and the other to rip all of his lovers clothes off. Shuichi could tell yuki was out of his mind and stopped fighting. Every kiss, every touch, their was no love in them. Yuki flipped shuichi over onto his knees and let go of the boys wrists. He took his pants of and thrust into shuichi earning a scream. Yuki kept going in and out harder with each thrust, he lifted his hand to his lovers head and grabbed a handful of his hair yanking his head back he locked lips with his lover again.

Shuichi whimpered, This was not enjoyable yuki was hurting him, and would not stop. Yuki kept on until it was almost light out. He came into shuichi pulled out, stood up and put his clothes on leaving shuichi in the bed. Shuichi could not move. He could see bruises on his writs from where yuki was squeezing. Shuichi looked at the clock and noticed it was already seven. Yuki had been relentless. The boy sat up shakily and set his feet on the ground and stood up, He walked out of the room and straight to the bathroom. Shuichi could feel something warm running down his leg, He looked down and noticed he was bleeding. He knew that yuki was being rough but to make him bleed was to much. He turned on the shower and sat down letting the water hit him. Shuichi sat in the shower in complete disbelief. _'yuki….'_ The boy thought over and over again. Shuichi stood up and started cleaning himself. He was sore everywhere and the hot water relaxed him. Once he was done he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he began to walk out of the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I am a mess" He whispered to himself. Where yuki had slapped him on his face was bruising a little and he had fingerprint bruises all over him. Shuichi walked out of the bathroom and noticed yuki's office door was open so he peeked in. Yuki had his head on the desk and was dead asleep So shuichi took the opportunity to gather some clothes put them in a bag and leave.


	9. 5 years

**(****Damons-Hot-As-Hell****)- I love reading your reviews! They make me super happy and lol! Thank you for reviewing and I am super happy you like the story so far!**

**(Miyuki1393) I enjoy making yuki a villain….It makes me happy in some sick twisted way… lol.. Every time I read your comments I get a grin as big as the Cheshire cat! No joking! Lol. I always love what you have to say :D Every review I read from you has hidden humor I feel lol.**

**(Hotxhotguy) HAHA love your review :D somehow I pictured yuki chewing on a dead fetus in my mind when I read that and it was quite grotesque… but amusing lol. **

**Also thank you everyone who is still staying a reading! It means a lot! **

**(Chapter 9)**

**(4 ½ Year later)**

Shuichi sat in a garden ripping up the weeds growing around the fruit. He wiped his forehead and pulled out a hair bar rete to put his hair in a ponytail. Shuichi had changed in the 5 years away from japan. His hair was now brown with blonde highlights from the sun and almost grown out past his butt, His skin had turned a bronze color from all the time being outside, He looked like a woman, and time had made him even more beautiful. Shuichi sighed and stared at the sky. _'I'm not excited to be going back' _

_**(Flashback 5 years ago)**_

_After shuichi had packed up and left he had went to tohma explaining the situation._

"_I have to go tohma I don't want to get rid of the baby; I want to keep it… If you help I promise I will send you updates on how the baby is and how I'm doing.. Please help!" Shuichi pleaded._

_Tohma nodded and picked up his phone calling someone telling them to meet in his office. Within seconds Ryuichi and k came barging through the door._

"_SHUU CHANN!" Ryuichi said running over to the younger male to squeeze the life out of him. _

"_Do you still have that place in Italy Ryuichi?" Tohma said staring at him. Ryuichi tilted his head to the side and nodded. "I want you and K to hop a plane with shuichi to Italy. Keep him there, keep him safe. Don't let anyone other than you two and doctors around him." Tohma said never breaking his gaze from ryuichi. Ryuichi stared and rubbed his head._

"_Why does shu-chann need doctors?" Ryuichi said staring down at shuichi. _

"_I'm pregnant" Shuichi said blushing. Ryuichi squealed like a high school girl seeing the love of her life._

"_We will take care of him… What about yuki… does he know what's going on?" K asked looking at tohma. Tohma shook his head no. "Make sure he doesn't find shuichi." Tohma said standing up. K laughed and began to speak. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything or ryuichi, But tohma he is your family… are you going to be able to keep this hidden?" k Said. Tohma sighed._

"_I don't know….. You guys have a plane to catch, I will come visit shortly after things die down here a bit." He said giving shuichi a hug._

"_Now go…" He said shooing Shuichi, K and Ryuichi out of his office._

_**(End flashback)**_

Shuichi was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a car pulling up to the house. He stood up brushing his knees of while doing so and walked to the porch. The car came to a stop and K got out and walked around to the back taking out a very sleepy baby.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Shuichi sat in a white room waiting for the doctor to come in. K and Ryuichi were pacing back and forth anxiously waiting. _

"_I'm so nervous" Shuichi said shaking a little. It was the appointment to find out the sex of the baby. _

"_I HOPE IT'S A GIRL! Then we can play dress up and I can let her sleep with Kumagoro!" Ryuichi said hopping up and down. K slapped his lover and smiled. "I will be happy either way" K said cheesing at the mental image he had of the baby being a perfect shot._

_Shuichi glared at K knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Shuichi jumped a little when the doctor came in._

"_Mr. Shindou Would you lie back for me?" The Doctor said as shuichi lie back. The doctor lifted up Shuichi's shirt and squeezed jell onto his stomach while turning on the ultrasound machine._

"_Do you bring a cd to save the images to Mr. Shindou?" The doctor said smiling. Shuichi nodded and had K get the cd shuichi had brought and give it to the doctor. The doctor smiled taking the cd and putting it in the computer where the images would be fed to._

"_What do you want to have?" The doctor asked looking down at shuichi. _

"_I want to have a healthy baby… That's all.. I would not mind either sex." He said looking up at his doctor. The doctor smiled and picked up the transducer and set it to his stomach moving it around._

"_Ok those are the feet" The doctor said and moved around more to find the head and both arms and hands, Shuichi could feel tears rolling down his cheeks looking at his baby. His breath hitched when the doctor had frozen the picture determining whether it is a boy or girl._

"_You see the three white lines in between the legs?" the doctor said pointing at the screen. Shuichi nodded._

"_Congratulations you are having a girl" The doctor announced smiling. Ryuichi squealed and ran over to shuichi hugging him. K was in mental dream picturing the death of any man that would dare get close to her._

"_Now I do need to tell you your birth plan while you are here. The doctors have scheduled for a cesarean for when the baby comes. We have never had a case of a man being pregnant so the only thing we can think of is that. If you have any complications or problems come in immediately." The doctor said while she was copying the ultrasound pictures and video to the cd. Once the cd was done she smiled and handed it to shuichi. _

"_I will see you in 3 weeks for your next appointment; Make sure to keep taking your prenatal vitamins and get plenty of rest." The doctor said taking her leave. Shuichi stared at the cd and cried. He wished yuki was there with him._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"She has been asleep the whole car ride home but woke up when we were nearing the house." K said carrying Shuichi's sleepy daughter. Every time he saw her His heart would beat faster, she looked so much like her father.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_SHUU-CHANN! HOLD ON WE ARE ALMOST TO THE HOSPITAL!" Ryuichi yelled speeding down the road. Shuichi screamed out in pain from the contractions._

"_HURRYYYY! IT HURTS!" Shuichi yelled crying, K held onto shuichi trying to soothe him but it was not working, it just resulted in a lot of smacking and yelling 'DON'T TOUCH ME'. Ryuichi pulled into the emergency section of the hospital and K quickly grabbed shuichi taking him into the hospital. _

_K and Ryuichi waited for hours while shuichi was in surgery. They were both pacing waiting for the doctor to come out and let them go see shuichi. They both jumped when they heard a baby cry and they instantly started crying. The doctor came out taking off her face mask._

"_Mr. Shindou is fine, they are stitching him up and after that you may go in and see him." She said going back into the room. K and Ryuichi sat down waiting for them to be called and it finally came. The doctor's let them into the room and they walked over to shuichi and smiled at him holding his daughter._

"_She is beautiful… She looks just like him…" Shuichi said mesmerized by his daughter. "Do you guys want to hold her?" Shuichi said looking up at k and ryuichi. K held his hands out first and shuichi handed his little girl to him. K's Heart stopped when he saw her. She opened her eyes and stared at him, she looked just like Eiri Blonde hair and honey gold eyes._

"_QUIT HOGGING HER! ME AND KUMAGORO WANT TO SEE TO!" Ryuichi said excited. K rolled his eyes and handed her to ryuichi. He went to Shuichi's bag and pulled out a camcorder they had packed and turned it on to film everything._

"_Just in case Yuki decides he wants to see his daughter… He won't be missing everything" K said looking at shuichi. Ryuichi handed the baby back to shuichi and K directed the camera towards shuichi._

"_I know the perfect name for her. My little Mieko…" Shuichi said kissing his little girls head._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Was Mieko ok for you k?" Shuichi asked smiling at the two. They have always spent their time together since she was born.

"Yup she is never a problem" K said taking her out the car, He lifted her up and walked over to shuichi. "Did you get the bags packed? I know you don't want to go shuichi" K said rubbing his shuichi's head. Shuichi frowned.

"Your right I don't want to go back. I know that the minute we get there and I settle down Yuki will find me…" He said clenching his fist. K sighed and handed mieko to shuichi. "She needs to know her father though… you know that." He said heading inside the house. Mieko looked up at Shuichi.

"Mommy don't be sad" Mieko said laying her head on her mother. Shuichi sighed and walked into the house laying his sleepy daughter in bed. He stared at her for a minute. Her hair was down to her shoulders, she didn't like her hair grown out like shuichi. She was very light skinned she had Eiri's Complexion. _'Everything about you…. You look just like him….' _Shuichi said in pain. He left his daughter sleeping and went to gather all the bags and put them in the car.

"Time to go home…" Shuichi said staring at the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shuichi yawned while carrying mieko off the plane. It was a long flight and he wanted nothing more to do then get a hotel and get some sleep. K and Ryuichi got all the bags and they made their way to a cab.

"I made reservations at a hotel for you shuichi, Go there and get some rest. Mieko need some sleep." K said putting shuichi's bags in the trunk of the cab, He went over and kissed mieko on the forehead and gave shuichi a hug.

"Call me if you have any trouble" K said winking. Ryuichi yawned and said goodbye to mieko and shuichi and left. Shuichi sighed and got in the cab making his way to the hotel. When he got to his room he closed the door not bothering to lock it and went straight to the bed laying mieko down and cuddling next to her.

The next day shuichi had spent all day looking for an apartment and had finally found one, a two bedroom apartment one room for mieko and one for shuichi. They had spent the rest of the day getting everything situated. Shuichi set the TV up so Mieko could watch cartoons in the morning and K came over to do all the heavy lifting. Shuichi yawned and looked out the window noticing it was already night. He went into mieko's room to check on her and smiled noticing she was asleep so he too retreated to his room to catch up on some sleep as well.

Shuichi opened his eyes when he heard laughter. "Mieko what are you doing?" yelled shuichi out of his room. Shuichi could hear a set of running feet headed towards his bedroom. "Mommy uncle tohma came!" She said running to the bed and hopping on shuichi. "I'm getting up" Shuichi said yawning. Mieko hopped off shuichi and ran back out to the living room Shuichi following. "Please don't ruin the morning" Shuichi said looking over at tohma. Tohma sighed "Yuki wants to see her… He knows your back…" The man said staring at mieko. "I just can't tohma…. I don't think it would be good for her." Shuichi said frowning. "She needs a father shuichi! You need to let him be there for her… He wants to be there for her." Tohma said hoping that shuichi would come to his senses.

"Will you watch her for a little while tohma….i need to make a trip but I'm not so sure if it's a trip she needs to go on" Shuichi said winking at tohma who smiled knowing that shuichi had caved. "Mieko do you want to play at the park with uncle tohma and aunt mika?" Tohma said picking mieko up. Mieko nodded and latched on to tohma. "Well then let's let mommy get dressed and go out for a bit." Tohma said while walking out of the apartment.

Shuichi walked back into his bedroom to get a towel and then to the bathroom and hopped in a quick shower. He got out of the shower and dried up using the towel. Shuichi put his hair up in a ponytail again and walked back to his bedroom and threw on some sweatpants and a tank top then made his way to mieko's room and grabbed a box and left the apartment.

Shuichi froze when he reached Yuki's apartment. 5 years out of his old life and now he was going back to where everything started. Shuichi knocked on the door but got no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. Shuichi rolled his eyes and checked to see if the door was unlocked which to his surprise it was. Shuichi opened the door and slid into the apartment closing the door behind him. Shuichi almost died at the sight. There were liquor bottles all over the floor the dishes were piled up, trash had not been taken out and it smelled like something had died. Shuichi walked over to the couch and set the tiny box he had carried on it and made his way to yuki's bedroom. Shuichi opened the door and saw yuki covered under the sheets. Shuichi walked over to the bulge of blankets and pulled the covers off and nearly screamed. It was not yuki but some naked woman.

Shuichi saw red. He grabbed the woman by her hair waking her up and began yelling. "GET OUT! GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" Shuichi yelled throwing the woman onto the floor. The woman was freaking out frantically grabbing her clothing and putting them on. The woman stopped and stared at shuichi. "Wait a second! Who the hell are you to tell me to get out! I was invited here personally by yu-"SLAP.

"I'm his wife bitch and don't you ever say his name out of your disgusting mouth again!" Shuichi said lifting his hand up showing the ring which he had never taken off. The woman ran out of the house crying holding her face. Shuichi was still seeing red and was now hunting for his douchebag 'husband' Shuichi knew the only place he could be was his office. He opened the door to the office and saw yuki passed out on the floor. "OH MY GOD! 5 YEARS GO BY AND YOU TURN INTO A DRUNKEN MANWHORE!" Shuichi yelled walking over to Yuki. He kicked yuki's leg and rolled his eyes when yuki didn't wake up.

Shuichi walked into the bathroom and turned the cold water on clogging the tub so it would feel. He head back into the office and grabbed one of yuki's legs and began to pull.

"You –huff- are –huff- so - huff- heavy! –Huff-"Shuichi panted. Shuichi fell a couple times dragging the drunkard to the bathroom. He caught his breath when he reached the bathroom and stood there for a minute. _'Should I take his clothes off? No I think I'll leave them on' _Shuichi thought to himself grinning like a devil. He bent down and lifted yuki rolling him into the tub. Yuki shot up out of the water like a cat but Shuichi shoved him under back under.

Yuki was stronger than shuichi so he had difficulty holding him under eventually yuki's strength one and he pushed shuichi off of him making him fall against the cabinets. Shuichi grunted from the fall. Yuki coughed a couple times and then turned his head to shuichi.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BRAT!" yuki said glaring at shuichi. Yuki then paused for a minute staring at shuichi. Long hair tan skin blonde highlights. "You look like a woman now…" yuki said trying to hold back a laugh. Shuichi could tell he was still drunk but lost it again as he lunged himself towards yuki attempting to drown him. Yuki grabbed ahold of shuichi and put him in the tub also. Shuichi shot up catching his breath, Shuichi held out his arms pushing yuki away.

"Stop!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki stared at him confused. "It is clear you are drunk! Take a shower and clean yourself up you smell like death!" Shuichi said still trying to catch his breath.

Yuki smirked "why don't you wash me… Drunk people can drown you know" yuki said pulling shuichi close to him. "You can drown for all I care" shuichi said glaring. "That's mean shuichi.." Yuki said bringing his lips to shuichi's. Shuichi tried to move away but yuki held him in spot deepening the kiss. Shuichi shivered when he felt yuki's tongue at his lips begging for entrance, He opened his mouth letting yuki explore. Shuichi managed to snap back into reality as he wiggled out of yuki's grasp and stood up getting out of the tub.

"Your pathetic" Shuichi said staring at yuki. "Stand up" Shuichi said rolling his eyes. Yuki stood up looking at shuichi as he came over and undressed him. "Get out of the way" Shuichi said pushing yuki aside as he bent down and drained the tub; clogging it again he filled it up with warm water and directed yuki to sit down.

"I already have a child to take care of yuki…This is just ridiculous you are not 5 years old" Shuichi said pouring some shampoo into his hand and rubbing it in yuki's hair. Yuki sat there not saying a word, just relaxing to shuichi's touch. Shuichi rinsed yuki's hair and stared cleaning the rest of yuki's body, When yuki felt shuichi start cleaning around his member he pulled shuichi's hand down making him touch it. Shuichi used his other hand and slapped yuki in the head making him release his hand.

"You need to sober up!" shuichi said leaving the bathroom. He came back in a few seconds later with a towel and helped yuki stand. Yuki got out of the tub wobbly he was beyond drunk. Shuichi wrapped the towel around him and grabbed yuki's hand leading him to the bedroom. Yuki's room smelt like sex, sweat, and death. The smell was revolting but shuichi sucked it up. Shuichi made yuki stand while he took the sheets of the bed and threw them away. Yuki wobbled to the bed and fell over on it. Shuichi went back to the bathroom and got some pain relievers and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He headed back to the bedroom noticing yuki was passed out again, shuichi shook yuki awake and handed him the pain pills and the glass of water. He took the pills and drank a little water and fell right back asleep. Shuichi walked over to yuki's closet and noticed his clothes were still hung up where he had left them; he grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts and changed.

Shuichi sighed and walked back into the living room. "This place is a mess" he whispered to himself and began cleaning.

Yuki woke up the next morning with a pounding headache; He sat up and stretched then looked down at himself noticing he was in nothing but a towel. He sat up and went to his closet putting on his pants and a shirt. He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee.

'_Wait everything is clean' _yuki said looking around. He walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. On his couch was the man who walked out of his life. He walked over to shuichi and looked at him closer. His hair was longer and had highlights, he was more tan than he was before he left. Yuki reached his hand out and touched shuichi's cheek; shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at yuki for a minute then sat up.

"How are you feeling…" Shuichi asked with no emotion in his voice.

"My head hurts…." Yuki said staring at shuichi. He was about to start speaking but Shuichi had beat him too it.

"Tohma asked me to come… He said you wanted to see her…" Shuichi said looking down at the floor. Yuki looked behind shuichi and noticed a box on the couch. "What is that..?" yuki said pointing at the box. Shuichi grabbed the box and handed it to yuki. "It is a memory box, mieko wanted to make it, she wanted to show you every memory she has had." Shuichi said standing up. Yuki could feel his heart race as he opened the box, on the very top was a picture of shuichi when he was 9 months pregnant with a very happy Ryuichi and k beside him, underneath that picture was the one that melted his heart. He looked at the picture of when mieko was first born, her eyes, her hair, her face, her skin color everything resembled yuki.

Yuki could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks he put the picture back in the box and closed it setting it back down on the couch. "When can I see her…" yuki said wiping his eyes. Shuichi turned his head away and sighed.

"I wasn't even going to let you yuki…I feel that you don't deserve to see her but mieko wants to meet you…and tohma thinks I should let you be here for her…But after coming here last night and seeing this place a wreck, finding a random naked woman in your bed, and you passed out drunk on the floor in the office.. I had to bathe you, Get that woman out of the house, Clean the house…. I'm not sure if she needs someone like you in her life…" shuichi said walking towards yuki. "If I let you be a part of her life you have to promise me you will not leave…." He said staring down at yuki.

"If I promise when will you bring her…" yuki said holding back his tears.

"I have to go get her from tohma and your sister… if she isn't too sleepy I will bring her by…" Shuichi said walking to the door.

Yuki stood up and stared at shuichi. "Will we ever be together again…" yuki said.

"Don't ask me that!" shuichi said slamming his hand against the door. "The last thing you should be worrying about is me and you…" Shuichi said as he left.

Shuichi sighed when he got back to his apartment. He walked in and was greeted by mieko who was very happy. "Momma uncle tohma took me to zoo today! It was so cool!" She said lifting her arms up at shuichi to be held. Shuichi smiled and bent down picking her up. "Where did you go last night momma? Uncle tohma made me stay the night with him.." she said pouting. Shuichi walked over to the couch and set her down. Tohma walked out from her mieko's bedroom. "Did you talk to him?" tohma said. Shuichi shook his head yes and sighed.

"Mieko…. Would you like to meet your father" shuichi said looking down at his daughter. Mieko's eyes lit up and she nodded her head yes. "Well get your shoes on… and get ready to go ok." Shuichi said pointing to go get her shoes. Mieko jumped off the couch and ran to her bedroom to get her shoes.

"Thank you for watching her tohma…" Shuichi said standing up and smiling at the man. Tohma gave shuichi a hug. "Anytime, I'm going to get going though. The misses is waiting for me" Tohma said smiling as he left. Mieko came running out of her room and headed straight for the door.

"Come on mommy!" she said grabbing shuichi's hand. "Let's go!"

Shuichi picked mieko up and left the apartment heading to yuki's.

**(TBC)**


	11. Notice

** OK... so i am picking up the story again many complications have prevented me from writing for awhile! so no more worries on if this is a lost fic. **

**on a new note though! I REALLY want to rewrite this fic.. I feel it is really choppy and there is just so much more that could be done to make it amazing! But i know i have not posted in a long time and im pretty sure many of you dont want to sit through a remake!**

**I will continue posting chapters for this fic but i would also like some ideas from you lovely readers on if i should rewrite this or not! i know alot of people like it how it is i just really want to make it great for you all ^.^.. **

**but anywho! **

**I took a little break from the new chapter to make this post for you guys. Chapter 10 should be up either later on tonight or tommorow in the afternoon. Let me know what you think of a remake! **

**-Taihza **


End file.
